(1) Field of Art
The present invention relates to a holder for degaussing coil attached to electric products, especially television receivers.
(2) Prior Art
In television receivers, a degaussing coil is mounted in close contact with a conical surface of a cathode-ray tube to improve the volume efficiency. Generally, for mounting a cathode-ray tube to a television receiver box, a tension band is stretched in a headband-like fashion around a rectangular outer periphery adjacent to the display plane, and the cathode-ray tube is held in place by four mounting pieces projecting radially from the bent portions of the band. Mounting of a degaussing coil is performed also by utilization of such radially projecting mounting pieces. As is well known, the cathode-ray tube has a high-tension portion, which is provided along a conical surface on one long side of a rectangular cone of the tube. A degaussing coil is also mounted along a conical surface on a long side of the rectangular cone. In mounting a degaussing coil in a loop-like fashion along the other long side conical surface free from the high-tension portion, even if the loop moves toward the vertex along the conical surface, it will cause no problem because the loop is out of contact with the high-tension portion. On the other hand, in the case of mounting the degaussing coil along the long side conical surface including the high-tension portion, care must be exercised to avoid contact of the loop with the high-tension portion. Heretofore, with respect to cathode-ray tubes of different sizes, there have been developed holders suitable for mounting a degaussing coil to the conical surface on the high-tension side respectively according to sizes of the cathode-ray tubes. However, in several types of cathode-ray tubes for which there is the greatest demand, there has not yet been proposed a degaussing coil holder capable of being employed in common to many cathode-ray tubes having different long-side lengths.